10 cm away
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: Perhaps she had read his feelings wrong; perhaps it was only she who fell. She was so stupid. How silly of her. The darkness started to wash away and Sakura stirred from her sleep. Funny, she was crying when she woke up. Sitting up, she traced and wiped the tears away. It would not do well to dwell in the past.


**Title: 10 cm away**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete); 1/3

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU! **I know I still have a few projects but I really wanted to write this one.

**:::**

**10 cm away**

**1/3**

**:::**

**When was it that we met?**

**How many springs ago was it?**

**When I saw a person messing around in the hall and getting scolded**

** :::**

It was the blaring sound of her phone that finally made Sakura's eyes tear away from the pages of the latest laboratory exams of her patient. Tsunade, who she knew was the culprit of her ringtone changing from her old ones, purposely made the tone irritating and loud so it could _actually_ capture her attention because as what the head doctor of the hospital said, _"I could dance naked in front of her but still, if there's work remaining, I would be the least of her concerns. Heck, I bet I would even go unnoticed." _She could change it back but so far, the tone did its job.

Her coworkers already commented (a lot) about her working habits; some with amusement, others with growing concern. Yes, she was the youngest female resident of the prestigious Konoha Hospital. Yes, she was the first to clock in and the last to go home among her colleagues. And yes, she always picked the longest hours of duties. The janitor even said that she practically lived in the hospital, much to her amusement.

But who could blame her? Sakura loved her work, she loved this hospital. It was her dream to become a doctor and help people; getting paid for something she loved was just a bonus.

The obnoxious voice of the young 'pop star' she didn't even bother to know the name was still on full volume. Other employees who were trying to enjoy their breaks were looking at her weirdly now as if they were seeing her for the first time. Her cheeks flamed and she scrambled to get her phone from her pockets. Immediately touching the icon to answer the call and stop the girlish screech the _male_ singer was doing, Sakura stood up from her seat and made way to leave the cafeteria. She mentally cringed on what those people would say… God forbid them to think that she actually liked her ringtone.

But the sound of the caller made Sakura physically cringe. Ino, her best friend, had a readied speech for her it seemed. _"Why aren't you answering my calls? Do you know how many times I called you just this week? And not even once, did you answer. Don't you know how worried I am? We seldom meet nowadays and I understand your work. But couldn't you give me a call even once a week? Even a text message would have sufficed, you know. Just so I could know you are still alive and breathing and not burning yourself out like how I know you were prone to do. I almost died just imagining scenarios of what might have happened. Did you know I imagined you dying because you forgot to eat and drink?!"_

Sakura, whose phone was at least a feet away from her ear, winced. Trust Ino with her imagination. She slowly placed it back near her ear and calmly answered. "Sorry, Mom." And _that_ issued another rant. But the hilarity of just imagining Ino's face was worth it. After a few minutes and a healthy dose of listening to Ino counting backwards from ten to one loudly (and repeating it again when she heard peals of giggles from Sakura) and finding a seat on the large garden of the hospital because the blonde girl_ really_ took her time on calming down, Ino finally calmed down and an irate, _"So, what do you have to say for yourself, young woman?" _came from the phone.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Nothing, really. It was just that I leave my phone on my locker; that's why I couldn't answer you. It's not intentional and I couldn't use it even if you called. I'm almost always on the OR and the nurse's stations anyway."

A deadpan answer came from Ino, _"You could have called back, you know."_

Well, Sakura didn't expect that and it didn't enter her mind. She shrugged and honestly answered back, "Sorry; didn't enter my mind." She heard a sigh from her friend and was actually imagining that sigh being accompanied by an exasperated shaking of Ino's head. It made a smile crept up on her face as the mental image formed on her mind. How lucky she was to have Ino as her best friend. Even if her motherly tendencies coupled with her girlishness was exhausting most of the time. The girl's mood was worse than a roller coaster ride.

"_And to think that you're the smartest girl I know. So… are you dying out of dehydration and malnourishment out there?"_ Ino teased; that made Sakura chuckle. She was a doctor for cripe's sake; she knew how to take care of her body – most of the time anyways. "I'm surprised you know those words but no ma'am, I am not." Sakura dutifully answered back.

Ino growled, _"Oh cut that crap and I'm neither your Mom nor your grandma! So how are you? Are you dating anyone? How was that delicious specimen I saw when I last visited? You know, that dark brooding doctor on the cafeteria last time. If you don't make a move soon, I'll pounce on that guy."_ Cue imaginary wiggling of Ino's eyebrows in Sakura's mind. Her eyebrows crossed as she thought of who in this hospital she was talking about. And like a bell and a mental shout of 'Eureka', the answer was already spilling out of her mouth.

"Sasuke?" The recollection of the handsome albeit dark, broody, cold and awfully arrogant to a fault surgeon entered Sakura's mind. He was handsome, yes, with his pale complexion, silky black hair and onyx eyes. Sakura even admitted to herself that the guy was attractive and she rather fancied him when she first saw him. A tiny, little crush. But it all went down the drain when his ego the size of Mount Fuji made them clash. Their arguments were mostly intellectual of course; little comments here and there. But a couple of times the jab was about her gender. She understood that he was from a traditional family and really, a female surgeon was uncommon. Most were Obstetricians or Pediatrician. But this was her passion and he could stick his spiky chicken butt hair somewhere else. As time passed by, she noticed that his respect for her grew and the jabs lessened. A big factor of it was probably because she hasn't run out of a middle of the operation.

Ino 'Mhmmd' on the other line. "I don't know Ino. It's not like I'm interested on him. You could go after him if you want to. But I'm sure Chouji would not be happy about that." Sakura smirked. Ino and Chouji were childhood friends who later knew on their hormone filled adolescent life that they liked each other. A few years after fortunately, that 'like' was not just the hormone filled, superficial kind but something worth keeping. Sakura was just really, really happy for her friend. She shuddered in imagining what Ino would be like without Chouji. Typical Ino was a social butterfly. And she would definitely be the type to go to parties – _every week_. Thank God, she was not. It was at least _every_ special occasion.

"_Oh shut up, you."_ Ino said; her tone playful. _"You know that I wouldn't anyway. But Sakura, I really think that you should start dating at least. Work will just be there, why not enjoy life even for a little?" _Ah, the dreaded topic of conversation. Sakura's love life (or lack thereof). Love life, dating was just not fit for her hectic life. And besides, "I'm enjoying my life without dating anyway, so why bother, Ino?" Sakura answered.

Sakura imagined Ino hysterically waving her arms; even throwing it up in exasperation. _"Sakura! You're not getting any younger. I would hate it if you woke up one day and realize that you're already forty-five."_

Dry humor colored her words as Sakura answered, "As improbable as that was happening seeing that I _am_ up to date to my calendar, and really, I change it yearly; I am only twenty five years old you know." Ino huffed from the other side and as she was readying for another rant, Sakura's pager beeped. "Sorry Ino, I know how you love to talk about my love life and my collection of boys at my beck and disposal but I need to go back to my husband, aka my work." Sakura chuckled.

Alarmed with how short their conversation was and quite frustrated with Sakura's indifference with her _loveless_ situation, Ino, who couldn't do anything because the heroine wouldn't cooperate settled with a _"Sure, sure. Oh right, I almost forgot." _At this, Sakura rolled her eyes heavenward. _"Did you hear about the reunion of our high school batch? Since I am the coordinator and you're my best friend, you're obligated this time to attend. See the logic here, my sweet? And I'm just going to warn you that _everyone_ will be there! I heard _he_ was in the city and most definitely would attend, so there, ciao!"_ Ino hanged her phone abruptly and in record timing (the girl was prone to extend conversations), even before Sakura could voice out 'What?'

Sakura blinked on her phone, the blank screen mocking her… Everyone? Even him? _Oh, crap!_

**:::**

**We were in different classes **

**But somehow you stood out to me**

**When was it that we began to talk?**

**Did you call out to me?**

**:::**

Things would go definitely awkward. Sakura knew it. It was not like the both of them parted ways badly. And the awkwardness would surely only be on her part, the feelings were only one-sided after all. But Sakura dreaded to think on what would happen that day. What would it cost to just skip and not attend that blasted reunion? Sakura shuddered to think of what would the price be of not attending, especially since her all-knowing best friend already said it was her obligation. It seemed like this situation called for picking the lesser evil in the end.

"You're sighing way too much for one day. What's the matter?" Ten-ten asked. She was a physical therapist who Sakura met when she asked for directions to find her dormitory on the vast university. Ten-ten who lived on the same dormitory accompanied her. Both of them clicked and have been friends since then.

Trying to conceal the reason of her nervousness, Sakura steered the conversation to safer topics. A touch of shakiness colored her voice as she asked, "Soooo… How are you and Neji?" When the older girl's eyes narrowed, Sakura knew her attempt failed.

"You know that that won't work. Either you tell me," she then pointed her fork she used for her cake to _Sakura's_ cake "Or that blueberry cheesecake would be in danger." Fearing for her cheesecake's safety Sakura mumbled, "It'saboutourreunion. Ireallyreallydon'twanttoattend." It was mumbled so fast the words were a blur making Ten-ten's eye narrower.

Breathing in deep to gain some courage, Sakura said this time much slower, "I will attend my high school's batch reunion… and I really, really don't want to." Sakura sighed and fiddled with her fork. Seeing her friends were really great especially since she have not seen most of them; like Shino for example, the last thing she heard from that guy was he took zoology in Kusa. Heck, she hasn't heard anything from Shikamaru now that she thought about it. Ino and Chouji were the only people she had constant connection with. And that was because Ino kept checking up on her. Damn, her social life was pathetic.

Sakura could see Ten-ten munching on her words as she sipped her latte. Finally the brunette said, "Why not skip? You always do that every year. And why wouldn't you want to go anyway? With your personality I doubt you would make enemies out of anyone."

Sighing, Sakura answered, "It's not that easy to skip this time you know. Ino would be organizing it. And it's not that I have any enemies. It was just because someone I didn't expect to be there would be attending this year." While stabbing her cake repeatedly with her fork as a sign of dread and frustration, Sakura looked up to watch Ten-ten's eyes watch her back calculatingly.

The older girl 'Mhmd' and like the straight to the point type of girl that she was, she pinpointed the heart of the matter, "Was he an ex?" At that, Sakura shook her head. "Or someone you were just crushing on and never had the chance to move on?" Blushing profusely, Sakura nodded a little. Ten-ten's eyes widened and she slammed an excited hand on the table. Thank God they were on a bit secluded place of the café. "So that's why you wouldn't date anyone? Why? Did he break your heart? Lead you on? I swear if he did, I'll stab his bits with a rusty fork to pieces."

Goodness gracious great ball of fire! Why was she associating with people with violent tendencies? Well, Sakura knew that it was just Ten-ten's protective streak but the glint on her eyes really was scary. Gulping a bit and with a shake of her head, Sakura said "It's not like that, Ten-ten! Really, it was just that I really liked him back then." _'Probably still do now'_, she thought. "A high school crush, yes. But not the cause of my single status… Now don't give me that look! It really wasn't!"

Ten-ten who seemed so amused with her situation gave out an un-lady snort, "Yeah right! What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. It's not like I could do anything anyway." And that was the gist of it. It was inevitable to happen. The both of them had the same set of friends. And he didn't do anything wrong per se, it was she who fell first and hard. She shouldn't have any qualms on spending time on the same room as him. The best she should do was act civilized. For God's sake he was her male best friend. How many times was it that she told herself to move on? Nothing really did happen between the two of them. They were just both teased by their peers. And yes, she did hope that something would bloom between the two of them. So deep was she on her thoughts that she didn't noticed Ten-ten trying to get her attention.

"Earth to Sakura! Oi!" Ten-ten said as he waved her hands in Sakura's face. Sakura finally out of her memories placed back her undivided attention to Ten-ten. The brunette's brown eyes twinkled as she began what Sakura dreaded, a detailed interrogation of her first and ever unsuccessful first love. "So… you know what to do, spill or that cheesecake would be gone."

What was up with this girl and her cheesecake, Sakura wouldn't know. But to acquiesce the brunettes request (not because of the cake, mind you… okay, it was because a little bit of the cake), Sakura started talking. "There was nothing much to tell. I was young and he was really the first crush I ever had. And I don't really want to talk about it. Not even Ino knew about it. She knew that I liked him but not the depth of it."

Nibbling her cake, Ten-ten said seriously, "But wasn't that a good thing? I don't know the guy. I wouldn't be partial to anyone; someone neutral. I could listen and give a thoughtful advice if you want to."

Sakura still looked hesitant but she composed herself "He was really infuriating but incredibly adorable. He was sweet and the first person to be there when my Father died; so dependable that I could lean on him and not pretend to be strong." Sakura averted her eyes towards the busy street of Konoha.

"I don't know how our friendship started actually. It was just… so natural to be with him." Memories danced on Sakura's eyes. He was just so cheerful and little by little, she started to fall for him. She didn't mean to, she never did.

She remembered the first time she met him. She was the president of the student council on one of her rounds. He was in the middle of finishing up a prank. The elusive prankster everyone suspected of but no one ever saw setting up one of his pranks. She was the first one who did so. She remembered how his eyes widened in surprise; how he scrambled to get his supplies (those cans of paints) and how his hands reached her and practically dragged her out of the vicinity.

He begged her not to tell it to anyone (He probably didn't saw her badge); but she promised not to anyway. Later that day, she mentally berated herself on being soft. How could a student council's president be so lenient? She should have reported him. But deep inside her, she knew that not only her but most of the student body looked out for his pranks. How the teachers would try to find out who he was. It was fun to watch them and imagine him laughing at the background. Nobody really did get hurt and public property was seldom damaged, so every things okay. It was all harmless fun.

Sakura never finished her story, not that she actually started it when the beeping of her phone alerted her that their break was over and brought them back to reality. Ten-ten grumbled on how she never got any information out of the petal-haired girl. Bidding each other goodbye, with Ten-ten swearing that Sakura wouldn't get away on telling the whole story, the both of them started their way back to work.

**:::**

**Before we knew it, stupid rumors started.**

**They teased us, and things became awkward**

**You were so blunt,**

**But I knew.**

**:::**

For the first time in quite a long while, Sakura was given a break. Not because of her accord, mind you. But it was because of Tsunade's decision to do so. Her exact words being, _"I could see that the stress of your work is showing now, Sakura. The anxiety is quite obvious; a sign of burning out and perhaps you may consider taking a break in all this." _The words picked were giving advice but based in Tsunade's expression of you-better-obey-me-'cause-I-know-what's-good-for-y ou was pretty much the reason of why she was here. In her home. On a one week leave. Alone.

She would be stark crazy before the week even ended. She knew it.

Sakura sighed and made her way towards her kitchen. First things first, she peered at the contents of her almost empty refrigerator. A grocery was in order. Next, she looked around the house. Her home was neat but the unorganized pile of books seen in every nick and corner and flat surface of the house, as well as the nearly nonexistent thin layer of dust was calling out to her obsessive compulsive nature. Then there were the books she wanted to read that she haven't got the time to do so. That would kill some time.

Tsunade may have forbidden her on setting foot on the hospital on the premise of her overworking herself. But that didn't mean she couldn't find other things to do. She would grab on anything to occupy her mind. Just so she could temporarily forget about that blasted reunion three weeks from now.

**:::**

**If only I had the courage to touch your hand, only 10 cm away**

**Would today be different?**

**If I hadn't been such a dishonest fool, **

**I'm sure I could've had you.**

**:::**

On the fourth day of her leave, Sakura dreamt. She had already exhausted her reading materials, snuffed all the information out like a man starved of sensations; already cleaned, arranged and rearranged back the furniture; and visited her Mom and some of her friends. She was tired, yes. But she didn't want to rest. Her mind was anxious as more days passed.

And Sakura knew she lied when she said it was a simple crush. Her feelings were far from that.

She dreamt of standing in the corridor of her old school. The people that passed her and the time of the day changed and yet she remained unmoving, like she was waiting for something. Everything was a blur, spinning – it was a miracle she wasn't heaving her dinner. Her consciousness told her it was because _this_ was a dream. She refused to believe so. Abruptly, like a pendulum stopped mid-swing, everything came to a halt.

She started walking; reliving the same route she took whenever she was on her rounds. And as if she still knew the place like the back of her hand, she stopped at the place they met for the first time.

_He_ was there. _'Of course, he was.'_ The logical part of her mind snipped, which promptly fell on deaf ears.

He was rearranging the cans of paint he used for his prank earlier. And just like before, the scrunch of her shoes on the gravel alerted him of her presence. Sakura was almost happy to see the same blue eyes widened in surprise and alarm. His scrambling movements were adorable. And when he reached for her hands, Sakura swore she felt the warmth of it as if it was real. Remembering all of it with great detail was painful. Sakura wondered if she had a masochistic streak on her.

They ran for a bit; away from the chaos that was sure to ensue once his prank was discovered. At last, they stopped in front of an alcove, away from prying eyes.

'_Don't tell.'_ He said. His blue eyes strayed downwards. _'Please.'_ Sakura, whose focus now was on their joined hands briefly relished on his warmth. Were his hands so much bigger than hers back then? It almost engulfed hers. At her quiet acquiescent, the blonde-haired, blue eyed boy whooped, his hands dropping hers. Back then, Sakura minutely felt the loss of it.

Facing her with a grin on his face, the exuberant boy asked her name _"What is your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way. Sorry for dragging you all the way here."_

"_Sakura. Haruno Sakura." _She said.

If anything, his smile grew wider, _"Nice meeting you then, Sakura-chan!"_

**:::**

**Even now I remember this page,**

**The one from that time.**

**It was... my first love.**

**:::**

His face became blurred, her surrounding fell apart. Sakura felt like free falling. All around her scenes flashed back, making her remember how she fell for him. The qualities that made her fall for him. Voices. She heard lots of those throughout her fall. Strings and snippets of conversation; his laughter, his teasing, their friend's teasing.

She tried to grab onto something, just so she could immerse herself on these memories. And slowly… oh so slowly everything stopped. The grass was so green, the sky bleed orange and purple and red as the sun set on the background. The laughter of the children playing on a nearby playground dimmed; the wind brought the telling of the early autumn, of summer ending. And Sakura knew what this moment was.

This time, she watched herself walk with him. They were friends, the best of what there was out there in spite of her budding feelings for him. How ironic was it that ever since they were teased, their friendship grew instead; that despite the awkwardness of their friendship at the start, they still pulled it through; that in spite of trying to caution herself with the consequences of falling in love with someone like him (someone who's friendship she equally valued), she fell harder instead.

Ah, now she remembered. It was the memory of the time where everything changed. If there was something Sakura could change, it was this scene. Maybe, maybe if she didn't blurt out her question, perhaps, nothing would've changed. Her feelings may not be voiced out but at the very least she would be at his side. But of course, that was in the past now. She could only look back at it and like a dagger twisted on her chest, she desperately wanted her past self to shut her mouth.

"_Do you have someone you like?"_ She remembered asking that question. And when he said, _"Yeah, there is someone… And you?",_ Sakura felt the cold seeped through her again and again. Truthfully, she wanted to kick herself out back then… Especially for affirming that she did have someone she liked. Back then (when she was younger, more naïve), she felt hope that he looked a bit disappointed that she had someone she liked for surely, it was obvious that _he_ was the one she liked, was it not?

The scenes dimmed and Sakura was surrounded by darkness.

She remembered waiting for days for a confession to come, hoping that he would notice her affection for him. But the days came, weeks passed, and she waited for naught. They started to drift apart, the silences became more awkward. Was it a simple misunderstanding? Was she not obvious enough for him? Should she take the first step? Those things ran rampant on her mind. And it was then that a new rumor spread.

Someone confessed to him.

And he said yes.

She remembered seeing them together. That girl was so beautiful, her raven waist-length hair so straight, her pale lilac eyes so captivating. So feminine, so fragile looking, so delicate. Everything that was not her, far from her. Perhaps she had read his feelings wrong; perhaps it was only she who fell. She was so stupid. How silly of her.

The darkness started to wash away and Sakura stirred from her sleep. Funny, she was crying when she woke up. Sitting up, she traced and wiped the tears away. It would not do well to dwell in the past.

**:::**

**In your long story,**

**I wonder if I could've been there a little longer**

**I think the story of you and I could've been a bit longer**

**:::**

At last her forced vacation ended. She should thank Tsunade, no matter how unneeded that vacation was. It let her unwind, think things through, and maybe, probably (uhhmmm… yeah, it did) helped her nerves on the upcoming blasted reunion. Perhaps, if she saw him again, they could be friends. This time, she would mend the rift. Let's just hope she would not chicken out.

She was humming as she walked, just basking on what's remaining of the day. Her whole day went well; no accidents happened on the hospital, everything went well and smoothly. Her only problem now that she thought about it was dinner. A bowl of ramen every now and then wouldn't hurt right? Her stomach growled.

Walking towards the business district and spotting Ichiraku easily, Sakura (whose hunger she was ignoring for a few hours now) sped up. She could almost smell the flavors of the ramen, felt the heat from the small restaurant… She was so near, almost at the entrance when he heard a familiar voice from inside the establishment. A tall young man swiped the flap a bit so it wouldn't hit his head. And Sakura's viridian eyes zeroed in on his blonde hair and infamous whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He was talking to someone, probably the owner and he still hasn't seen her. There was still time to run away. She was starting to back away, silently turning around and trying her all to stay inconspicuous so she could slip through the crowd.

"Sakura-chan…?"

'_Aw, crap.'_ She thought, _'Screw it.' _ She ran away and deftly slipped through the crowd.

**:::**

**I'm not a kid anymore though**

**So I'll close this book of memories and beautiful love,**

**and lock it up safely**

**:**

**:**

**If only I had the courage to touch your hand, only 10 cm away**

**:**

**:**

**つづく**

**:**

**:::**

**AN 1: **Chapter 2 will be posted next week.

**AN 2:** I would be uploading one story more after this that would be around two or three shots. After that, I would be on temporary hiatus until OCTOBER. I would be taking muggle board exams, so yeah, I need to focus on that. Those who were waiting for updates of Dovahkiin and Eldunari, the chapters will be uploaded on OCTOBER. So sorry, please be patient with me.

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**~Katarin Kishika**


End file.
